Ben 10: Bleachverse
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Ben Tennyson had gone through many things aliens,magic and a lot more but now he is facing a new problem a high school and also in a new country. He thought his life will get boring there but little did he know wherever he goes adventure follows him. So now how is he going to handle Hollows and help a orange haired shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thanks to Bigby the big bad wolf and Kamen rider Chrome whose stories inspired me to write**

"Gwen always said my grades are going to bite my back sooner or later, I didn't think they would do it this sooner" Ben sighed as he took a sip of the smoothies. He closed his eyes and stated thinking about the moment the bomb was dropped onto him

**Flashback**

"What It can't be!. You guys aren't serious right, are you?" Ben dumbfounded. This was one of those rare times where the Ben 10 was completely shocked

"We are not Ben it is for your own good" Sandra sighed

"But I am doing well here Why should I go to Japan for study" Ben snapped

"Well aside from sports you grades are not telling that " Carl retorted in a serious tone

"Hey! its not like that I don't wanna study just I got less time because I had to save the world , You don't have to send me to another country for that" Ben said frantically trying to defend his grades

"We know that son that's why we have signed you up for this program it'll offer you good grades and also you will get a good recommendation for college" Sandra frowned

"But I can study here too" Ben protested

"I am sorry for this time son but you have to go, It's about time you take up your life seriously. Like Gwen " Sandra sternly said leaving no room for argument

"OK mom" that was all Ben could say because he knew that once his mother decides something there is no room for arguments, Then he left for Mr smoothies which was his permanent hang out place from a very long time.

**Flashback end**

Now our hero was a thinking about how his life has turned around. 11 years ago he found a watch that allowed him to transform in to aliens . He turned into a hero from a loser . Everything changed until than , His most annoying cousin became his best friend, His Gram pa turned out to be a intergalactic police officer . It was safe to say that he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be)

This change began after the summer he found the Omnitrix. He started paying attention to his fitness. He can't look weak with or without the omnitrix . Well then began years of fitness training,Judo classes and a very tiring sports academy. But it worked in his benefit because aside from a better physique our hero also managed to get that "COOL GUY"status he always wanted to have in his high school.

Despite his Gram pa's and Gwen's objection he continued to wear the omnitrix . Because he liked to be a hero , He assured them he will use his powers with responsibility. He assured the he will always use it to help the others and he "mostly" did . Well catching the thugs,fighting the bank robbers and helping the police many other things like that. He always continued to be a hero and occasionally once or twice in the week he trained with Gwen, Grampa Max or his another cousin Joel. Over the time his timeout limit was increased by about 10-12 minutes so now he could stay alien for about to 25-26 minutes and also he learned an another amazing thing. To change his forms just by touching the symbol on his chest

Then his gram pa got disappeared , He was forced to make a team with his old nemesis and save the day. In the end Kevin became a good guy and they became good friends . Kevin and Gwen started dating and he also found himself a nice girlfriend in Julie Yamamoto but bad luck for him as it wasn't for a long time. His hero life got in his way and they decided to be just good friends. They are still on good terms but Ben accepted the fact that nothing is possible between two of them now.

When the earth was in great danger as the alien race named Highbreed attacked . The highbreeds who were bent to destroy every other race from the universe but despite all the difficulties our hero not only protected the earth, Also managed to change them and made peace with them.

Then Vilgax returned and Ben made a mistake. Their attempts unlock master control which Azmuth gave him and took away after the high breed war backfired badly which resulted into the mutation of Kevin. Ben defeated Vilgax but he never forgave himself for Kevin's condition . The guilt was still there until he found a new version of omnitrix or as it is called "the ultimatrix" after a life and death experience with Albedo and Vilgax . Don't forget Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of Alien X but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. Not to forget his identity was about to be exposed but a mask he decided to wear just that day for a party saved him from more troubles. Before more photos could come they confronted his 9 year old fan Jimmy and explained his situation and Jimmy accepted to keep his identity secret.

After that came an Extra dimensional super powerful entity named Diagon. Defeating him was a lot harder than he thought along with trying to reason with the annoying but courageous Sir George. Unfortunately Vilgax returned first as Diagon's herald then absorbing Diagon's every bit of power into him and transformed into an unbeatable enemy. Sir George died during the battle passing over the responsibility to protect the earth on Ben's shoulders. The battle turned out to be the most difficult Ben had ever fought but after some luck and properly using the Ascalon he did the impossible by destroying its power.

The aftermath was kinda bittersweet for our hero, Julie broke up with him. Gwen and Kevin left the city as they had their own plans of life. Gwen wanted to study further and Kevin...well he just wanted to stay closer to Gwen. Azmuth wanted to give new omnitrix to Ben but the ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him .No matter how much they tried to remove it, They couldn't. So finally after accepting his defeat an annoyed Azmuth made some upgrades into Ultimatrix allowing it to scan dna quickly and repair it just like the omnitrix could.

He also increased the time out by 3-4 minutes. Ben was not happy with that as he was expecting a master control but...welll...when did Azmuth listened to him anyways

So now what did he do in the last few months. Well he was as busy as a bee . There was a new villain named Khyber the huntsman. The most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also there was a evil Brainstorm (Dr Psychobos)who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy **Malware** also joined forces with them cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of ultimatrix and kill him.

The nemetrix was a device which contained the non sentinel predatory species of the omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the nemetrix to his dog also Ben came to know that Khyber was chasing him since he was 11 years old. Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonko proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook Blonko was assigned to him by his gram pa. Rook Blonko was a topper of plumber academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced , Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Just when things weren't in their favor Khyber betrayed Psychobos and escaped with the nemetrix. But that didn't matter because Ben had beaten him every time he attacked him. His whereabouts are still unknown. Psychobos faced Azmuth for a final one on one and got captured. But the real problem appeared. The one named Malware. Ben, Gwen and Kevin teamed up once again alongside Grampa Max to stop the destruction of Galvan planet.

Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Prime. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, the planet defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him.

Malware engaged** Ultimate Way Big** in a brutal fight where he attempted to absorb him into his body. There Ben reconciled with himself over the lost of** Feedback** and was able to regain the alien through which Ben was able to fight Malware evenly.

Azmuth came in with the restored Galvan Mechamorphs who were able to wear down Malware back to his third form and with extra power from the Helix, Feedback was able to defeat Malware, reducing him to a weathered husk of his former self. After this event Rook was promoted and he left for another planet but not before bidding a farewell to Ben because over the time they had became very close friends. Ben promised to be in contact with him and told him that if he ever needed a partner he would be always there

And now Ben Tennyson was 16 years old, just found out that his parents enrolled him in some exchange student program because his grades were not good enough. So now he is not only going to leave the city. But also the country. He is going to Japan . Gwen and Kevin also had their own plans for the future and they had left city a couple of months ago

After some time Gwen and Kevin reached there. Both of them sat near him and Kevin tapped on Ben's shoulder. Ben broke out from his train of thoughts, and looked up

"Looking lost buddy" Kevin greeted

"Hey dufus congrats I've heard you are going to Japan" Gwen said with a smile

"Going to Japan Hmmm... nice place" Kevin smacked on his shoulder

"Yep but I will miss my home and you guys" Ben said looking at the ground

"Hey why are you so sad about that?We are cousins right ,we will always be connected like before and you can visit in semester brakes" Gwen said with a smile

"Yep that's right Benji we will always be friends no matter what" Kevin patted his shoulder

"Thanks guys I am going to miss you" Ben said with a bit diappoinment

"Same here stay out of trouble dufus" Gwen hugged him tightly

"Ya take care of your self kiddo" Kevin grinned and tackled him. After that the three partners started talking about their old days and couple of hours flew just like minutes

Suddenly Ben heard a familiar voice and turned around only to see Rust bucket standing there

"Hey guys how about I take Ben from here" Grampa Max winked with a playful smile

"Ok Gram pa goodbye dufus take care" Gwen said with a smile as she hugged Ben for a last time

"Yep buddy stay in contact" Kevin shook Ben's hands and both of them left in a car

"I am going to miss this" Ben said and went in the rust bucket

"So Ben you are going to Japan " Max said. Ben nodded in the answer and looked at ground with a sad face.

"Hey why are you having such a low mood?You will enjoy your stay there I guaranty it and there is nothing in the world Ben 10 can't handle right" Grampa Max said and ruffed his hair

"Absolutely, thanks Grampa" Ben said with a grin

"OK Ben I've arranged your stay at a very close friend of mine...Isshin Kurosaki"

Ben's eyes widened as he heard that name. A couple of memories from his childhood recalled in his mind.

"WHAT? that insane guy who keeps hitting his own son. Do you really want me stay with him?" Ben snapped

"Come on Ben he is a good man" Max sighed

"Yeah ask that to his children" Ben groaned

"Ben you have handled a lot a things so I think you can handle him too" Max chuckled

"Well...I can always use** Toepick** if he tries anything funny with me" Ben grinned

"BEN..."

"I was joking Grampa, Don't worry I will use ultimatrix wisely. " Ben replied with a playful smile

"Now do you know how to write Japanese? Speaking won't be a big concern thanks to the Ultimatrix" Gram pa Max asked

"Well I do actually I took classes two years ago not a very pleasant experience for me" Ben frowned

"So you won't be having any major problems so now all that's left is take care of yourself little hero and stay out of trouble also don't forget to call me" Gram pa Max said once again ruffing his hair and dropped him at home

"I surely will Gram pa don't worry about me I am Ben 10 after all" Ben chuckled

"As I always say don't let it get over your head " Gram pa max grinned and then he left after waving goodbye to our hero.

The day after tomorrow All of Tennysons were present to . Then the flight left taking the hero of Bellwood in it. After very long and tiring journey Ben finally reached Japan. He was really tired right now. It would have been better if he had taken plumbers' offer to drop him. He groaned and stretched his muscle. He was in Japan now after stleast 5 years. At first he went to the canteen then after a milkshake and some light breakfast he went to collect his luggage from the counter

**Scene change**

Ichigo sighed once again. This was turning out to be really hectic day. Handling his father was becoming difficult day by day. Man! His family was totally crazy. His father kicked him out to receive some family friend. Albeit he knew a little bit of Ben Tennyson as they met nearly 4 years ago when his family was on trip to America. He sounded like a nice kid. A little bit over enthusiastic but a still a nice guy

After that he never heard of him until now but the question was that why he was coming here? At his place? Living with his family could be crazy. Well, Ichigo didn't knew that Ben Tennyson himself was not a normal person

Ben carried his luggage and stood at the taxi stand. He took out his cell to call his "Host" as he didn't expect anyone to come and receive him at this odd time.

"Ben Tennyson?"

Ben turned around as he heard a voice. He turned around only to come face to face with a teenager with spiky orange hair and a scowl on his face. Ben chuckled as he remembered only person meeting this description

"Ichigo right! .Dude, You haven't changed at all, Have you?" Ben grinned and extended his hand

"Whoa, You gotta have a very sharp memory" Ichigo smirked as he shook Ben's hands

"With anything except study" Ben groaned as he put his sports bag down

"Well, A lot of guys can relate to that. By the way you speak Japanese very well" Ichigo said

"_He he...thanks to the universal translator" _"I took classes back home for extra grades, It was not a very pleasant experience" Ben replied with a sigh as Ichigo hired a cab

"Let's get to home first " Ichigo sighed after looking at the clock. Ben nodded and loaded all of his luggage behind the cab then took his seat

**Time skip**

"Oh look at you. How much have you grown? You were just a little baby when I last saw you" Isshin exclaimed as frantically shook Ben

"I was not a baby, I was 12 years old that time" Ben growled. This guy was starting to get on his nerves. At first he almost punched him after opening the door, Ben wouldn't have been able to dodge his punch if it wasn't for his plumber training. Well, Isshin didn't intend on hitting Ben, He thought that was Ichigo but he didn't know that Ichigo pushed Ben to open the door

"Dad! leave him, He must be tired" Yuzu chided

"You really remind me of Max, How is he now a days?" Isshin smacked Ben on his shoulder

"Doing his plumber...jobs" Ben sighed in relief as he sat down on a sofa

"Your Grampa is a plumber?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah...He owns a big "plumber" shop back home" Ben chuckled

"Hmm...he told me about the reason you are here" Isshin said

"He did!" Ben exclaimed

"Well, We are close friends you know. It's about grades right but don't worry you can do here whatever you want. Isshin the awesome Kurosaki doesn't care about the grades" Isshin pumped his fists in the air

"May be there is still some hope left" Ben grinned

"So if I am correct you will be in Karakura High school right,?" Ichigo asked. He really sympathized with the guy as he was here away from his home only because of his grades.

"Hmm...yeah. May be just a year above you" Ben replied after thinking for awhile

"Well,It's not that bad...

AN OPENING

Before Ichigo could complete his sentence Isshin's feet smacked him on the ground. Ben stood there dumbfounded. He knew that was bound to happen but seeing it after a very long time...It was a lot to take in

"I WAS TALKING TO HIM DAD" Ichigo punched Isshin

"YOU SHOULD BE ALERT ALWAYS NO MATTER WHAT" Isshin yelled as he countered it with his fist

"Come on you two not infront of the guest" Yuzu groaned

Ben sighed. The only level headed persons were those two young girls there. Who were just kids

"Well...that's quite strange" Ben sighed as Ichigo and Isshin clashed with each other again and again

"Don't worry, You'll get used it" Karin sighed as he looked at Ben

"At least, I won't miss Sumo slammers here" Ben grinned and turned to Karin " Can I get something to eat? something light?"

"Hmm...you are adjusting more quicker than I thought" Karin giggled and led Ben towards the kitchen to get some food

Well, Overall things were quite weird but not that bad. Ben settled in the guest room comfortably and after talking with his Grampa and Mom he slept.

**Time skip**

_"Finally, It feels good to be at home" Ben smiled brightly as he opened the door and looked around but his eyes widened when he saw the surroundings_

_The tv was broken, The living room looked like a total mess. There were scratch marks over the wall. The stairs were broken. All the pictures on the wall were brutally torn apart . Ben's mind started racing as he brought his watch closer. What the hack has happened here? Did anybody attacked his home in his absence?_

_"Ben...Ben" Ben turned around as he heard painful whimpers. He quickly raced towards the source where the voices where coming._

_"MOM, DAD" Ben yelled as he found his parents lying in a pool of blood and he quickly rushed towards them_

_"Ben..please run away , He is here to kill you..." Carl Tennyson said before losing his consciousness._

_"DAD..DAD..." Before Ben could understand what's happening something grabbed him from behind and twisted his hand before he could activate his watch. It slammed Ben's head on the wall then grabbed him by his collar_

_"Hello Tennyson" The dark figure chuckled _

_"What are you?" Ben growled as he tried to activate his Ultiamatrix_

_"I am here to eat your soul" The creature chuckled as it's claws pierced through Ben's chest and he felt his life being sucked away from him_

Ben shot up from his bed covered in cold sweat . He calmed down after a couple of seconds and looked around his surroundings. When he saw it as usual he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh man what a dream." He sighed as he walked over get a glass of cold water. But something was strange. Why was he getting this cold feeling in his guts?. It was weird. He never felt anything like that before

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ben turned around as he heard familiar yells of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

"Crap" Ben muttered and got a hold over his ultimatrix. Ready to transform at any moment

Suddenly a crack appeared out of nowhere and multiple roars came out of it. Just before Ben could understand what was happening two weird creatures jumped out of the crackes. There were nothing like Ben had ever seen. Now that was weird, Weird by Tennyson standards

"**YOU, You have a very strong soul. I will devour you" **A Tarantula like creature growled

"**Grrrrrr...We will devour you and evolve with your power" **Another creature with a bear like skull on his head roared.

"Man...I am too tired of this shit" Ben sighed as he dodged their strikes and went through his Ultimatrix

"You have to get up early in the late night to put me down bastards" Ben smirked as the hologram of **Shocksquatch** appeared. With a bright green flash a yellow yeti like creature stood at Ben's place

"Whoa that's a pretty smile " Ben joked as the creatures opened their mouth only to show another one in them

"Grrrrrrr WHAT ARE YOU?" The creatures growled in unison**  
**

"An adventurer who can turn into aliens" Ben winked as his whole body cracked with yellow electricity

**Well guys this is Ultimate alien AU. Ben is smarter and more mature than the Omniverse and yep...this is the first episode of the bleach**

**What if Ben was there from the begining? I always wondered that after reading Bigby the Big bad wolf's stories. It's just a thought. I am not a perfect writer and I will need a beta**

**By the way what do you think about it? please please please review and send me your suggestions on what to do next? I will really appreciate your support**


	2. Chapter 2

With a cracking noise two monstrous beasts were smacked outside through the wall. Ben clasped his hands to knock the dust off and walked towards the hole which was created thanks to his attacks

"Argh ...I overdid it like always, I hope Mr Kurosaki does have a insurance" Ben sighed and jumped out of the hole landing a few centimeters away from the two beast

"**You, You were a human just a while ago, How did you transformed into a beast?" ** The bear masked hollow growled as it slowly stood up

"Huh, Come on guys. I am Ben 10 , A superhero , All of the villains know me . " Ben groaned

"**It doesn't matter who you are, We are going to eat you" **The tarantula like hollow slowly got back on his feet and glared at Ben

"I must say that's a new one, It's always Tennyson give me your watch, Tennyson I am going to kill you. Eating me that's a new catch phrase" Ben chuckled as the bear masked creature dashed towards him. Ben easily dodged his strike and delivered a nasty uppercut , smacking it on the ground. Tarrantula hollow tried to grab on to him but Ben jumped out of the way and landed on his back

"Now it's toasting time" **Shocksquatch ** smirked as all its fur stood up and his body cracked with yellow electricity. Without wasting any moment Ben passed all of the charge in the Tarrantula's body

"**ARGGGHHH STOP IT...STOP IT" **The creature roared in pain as the electricity kept increasing. It tried to pry off **Shocksquatch ** but Ben's grip was too strong. The bear creature slowly stood up and sneaked up behind Ben

**"Now He is busy , I can get him in one strike" **The Bear masked hollow smirked and took out his extremely sharp claws. It dashed towards Ben with its maximum speed intending to finish him off with one strike but...

**Crack **

**"ARGHHHHHH..."**

The creature winced in pain as a powerful charge of electricity was fired from Ben's back smashing him straight on the wall.

The tarantula gave a final shriek before it was knocked out. Ben grabbed the creature by his legs spun it in the air and threw it on the Bear masked hollow smashing both of them on a lamp post across the street

"Feh, It's good that I can fire electricity from any and every part of my body" Ben sighed in relief and reverted back to his human form. He took out his plumber's badge. It didn't show any alien activity . Now that was strange. If those creatures weren't Aliens , What exactly were they?

"Damn! I gotta hurry the Kurosakis' can be in trouble" Ben said to himself as he dashed in the Kurosaki house hold once again. He didn't notice a crack over the sky opening and a green skinned creature with malice in his eyes coming out from it

**Scene change**

Ichigo was dumbfounded, Totally dumbfounded. First a girl appeared in his bedroom out of nowhere , Claiming that she was a shinigami. His family was attacked by a weird creature named hollow which he had never heard of. The creature looked dangarous and it was scary too but it didn't matter now

All that mattered was that it was holding Yuzu in one of its hands. Ichigo gathered all of his courage and tightened his grip on the baseball bat and dashed towards it without wasting any moment

The fish faced hollow just smirked and punched Ichigo effortlessly . The show of strength was incredible ,Ichigo was smacked on the wall which was a few feet away . The creature chuckled menacingly. Its real target has appeared but before it could do anything...

BAAM

A green energy blast smashed him on the wall forcing it to release Yuzu. Ichigo quickly dashed towards his sister checking if she was alright. His eyes widened even more when he saw another creature with eyes all over his body walking out of the hole. It also had a strange symbol on its chest

"If this keeps up all night, I am surely going to miss my school tomorrow" Ben muttered to himself as dashed towards Ichigo

"What are you? Another hollow ? " Ichigo asked tightening his hold on his sister. No matter what, he wasn't going down without a fight

"_Man it seems my popularity is dropping day by day" _Ben sighed mentally and spoke with a groan "Dude, Don't you watch TV. I am a superhero" He frowned pointing towards his symbol

**"YOU...Another sweet dish for me" **The fish faced hollow growled as it slowly stood up.

"Sorry dude I am on dieting"** Eye guy ** sighed as the three eyes on his shoulders merged and fired couple of icy beams towards the hollow. The hollow tried to dodge but they hit it on the spot freezing the upper torso and arms of it

**Slash**

Ben barely dodged a swift strike of a sharp sword. He tried to fire energy beams towards his attacker but she kept dodging him effectively. Ben jumped out of the close range of his attacker to fight her properly. Thanks to his 360 degree vision he noticed a girl in samurai clothing was standing besides him with her sword pointed at him

"Umm...Do you have anything against me or you just like dress up as a samurai and hit people in the middle of the night" Ben mocked. There was one thing he was sure of. That girl was anything but human. She was something entirely else

"What are you? I've never seen a hollow like you" Rukia exclaimed as she tightened the grip on her sword

"Hollow? and I thought my aliens were popular in Japan. Look girl I am an alien. An alien superhero" Ben growled

"Damn! something stronger is blocking my senses. I can't tell if this creature is a hollow or not but I can't take the chance now" Rukia said to herself as she tightened the grip on her blade and dashed towards Ben. Her sword almost touched waist before he fired fire beams from all of his eyes causing her to lose her momentum

"Ouch, That could have hurt you little midget" Ben growled as he kept firing beams towards Rukia

"Argh , I gotta admit you have surely got some skills" Rukia frowned as she continued to striking Ben

Ben barely dodged her blows thanks to pure instincts, Even after having enhanced agility and enhanced senses Ben was having a lot of trouble to keeping up with her pace. Albeit her sword managed hit him a couple of times, It couldn't cut his body thanks to enhanced durability but man! that surely hurt a lot.

"How many times I have to tell you that I don't want to fight" Ben sighed with annoyance as he grabbed Rukia's hand

_"Argh! That guy is surely something, It seems I have to use a kido on him" _ Rukia said to herself before she brought her one hand up and quickly began the incantation

_"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" Bakudo #9" _

Before Ben could understand what's happening Rukia's body was completely engulfed with the red energy. With in no time the same red energy engulfed him forcing him to fell on the ground due to paralysis

"_Damn! My whole body is paralyzed" _ Ben muttered to himself as his attempts to move his body failed.

"Now I got you" Rukia smirked

"Hey! That's unfair" Ben groaned

"There is nothing fair in war" Rukia stated before she moved for a final attack. She jumped over to deliver a final strike on Ben's body

_"Come on Ben do something !" _Ben said to himself as he put all of the strength of his body to get over this stupid spell . Finally he managed to roll over after many attempts and barely dodged Rukia's strike

"Damn! How did you move? That's impossible" Rukia dumbfounded

"Well little girl impossible says I am possible" Ben grinned as all the eyes on his body merged into one, A larger eye on his chest opened and before Rukia could attack it fired a huge blast of energy smashing her on the wall

"Ah! How's that?" Ben chuckled as he tried to move his hand, Slowly he was able to overcome the force binding his body and after putting his all strength in one hand managed to touch the symbol on his chest with a bright green flash **Big Chill** appeared on his place

"YOU! YOU ARE DEAD NOW" Rukia yelled as she came out of rubble. She fired another Kido towards him but Big Chill went intangible causing the kido to pass through him

"So it has came to this now" Rukia sighed as she prepared her shikai to attack Ben

"SOUL REAPER! Stop it, He is telling the truth. I saw him on the tv. He is one of those alien superheroes" Ichigo snapped before the battle could go further

"Alien ?Superhero?" Rukia dumbfounded

"The guys who save the world, have special powers..blah blah blah...In short He is on our side" Ichigo replied with a scowl

"Is he telling the truth?" Rukia turned to Ben

"Yeah. That's what I was talking about you little midget" Ben growled still in his intangible state

"I heard that the creatures like that existed on the human world but I never thought I will encounter one myself. Sorry for the earlier" Rukia apologized and put her sword down. Ben could see the honesty in her eyes and her words so he made himself tangible once again.

"Now! Will any of you please care to tell me what the hell his happening here?" Ben snapped with annoyance

"I am asking the same question to myself" Ichigo added with a frown

**Scene change**

**"Please spare us. Please we will do anything you say"** The tarantula hollow pleaded while the bear masked hollow was lying on the ground unconscious

**"He he he, I only need one thing . FOOD"** The green skinned creature roared as it crackled with green electricity. He fired a large bolt towards the tarantula knocking it down. Then grabbed both hollows and started devouring it. After making sure that a single piece of them wasn't left he stopped.

His body evolved , Evolved into what it looked like before he was left for dead. He admired his body, It looked quite muscular than before. He cracked his fists and smirked once again

**"Those two were weak but they had eaten a lot of souls, I can feel the change in my power. Hmm...I am feeling " his" presence. The one who left me to die Tennyson I am coming to take revenge on you. King Viktor is coming to take your soul" **King Viktor let out a maniacal laughter and dashed towards the wielder of Ultimatrix

**Scene change**

"Man! You are a soul reaper, A real one?" **Big Chill ** exclaimed

"Yep. It's our duty to guide a soul and protect it from hollows. Hollows generally feed on souls but sometimes they attack humans with spiritual presence. That hollow was here to attack Ichigo...and I sensed another presence, quite powerful. I sensed a couple of hollows too but I don't know what happened to them" Rukia replied

"I can understand that very well" Ben sighed as he knew very well that Rukia was talking about him but why did he suddenly have spiritual presence? That was the question of the day

"Damn!...something's strange." Rukia spoke with a serious tone

"Now What?" Ichigo snapped

"It's another hollow, Quite powerful..." Before Rukia could complete her sentence a green wave of electricity smashed on her back causing her to cry in pain. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Ben flew towards it and started firing his icy breath but towards his annoyance nothing happened

"**My my It has been a long time since we met...TENNYSON" **A maniacal voice roared

"There is something familiar about this" Ben said to himself. Suddenly a green blur appeared behind him and grabbed him tightly.

"Alright I will go intangible...and...**ARGHH" **Ben winced in pain as a powerful bolt of electricity smashed him of the ground. Ben quickly regained himself and looked in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized the creature

"Dr Viktor? But you were dead" Ben exclaimed. He was totally shocked now. There was no way Viktor could be alive

**"I am dead and you will be soon Tennyson"** Viktor chuckled and sent a more powerful electric bolt towards Ben. It was too sudden that Ben was sent flying away straight to another street

**"Now its time to get my food"** The Fish hollow chuckled as he managed to break the ice covering his body **, **Only for Rukia to get between

"Soul reaper! " Ichigo yelled with concern as the girl fell on the ground crying with pain

**Scene change**

"It's impossible, Your electric bolts aren't that powerful" Ben growled as he rubbed his sore stomuch

"**Death changes a lot of thing Tennyson"** Viktor chuckled as he charged with green electicity

"Dead or alive, I am surely going to beat your ass" Ben grinned as he pressed the symbol on his chest, Four gray spikes appeared on the symbol and started glowing with a green flash ** Ultimate Big Chill** appeared in his place

"Fire so cold that it burns" ** Ultimate Big chill** smirked as he fired his icy flames on Viktor but no matter how many times Ben tried. It didn't had any effects on Viktor's body

**"It didn't work when I was alive Tennyson and It won't work now because I am more powerful" ** Viktor chuckled and fired electric bolts on Ben only for him to get intangible and dodging them without any effort

"**You know you can't stay alien forever and I only need less than a couple of seconds to kill you"** Viktor smirked as Ultimate Big Chill rounded on him

"Alright time to use **Ultimate Echo Echo** to knock out this bastard" Ben grinned as he pressed the symbol on its chest. With a bright green flash a green bulbous puff fish like alien appeared in his place

"Damn! You choose this time to mess up" Ben cursed his watch as he barely dodged Viktor's strike. Quickly he inflated into a ball like shape and spat out a concentrated ball of slime, Smashing Viktor backwards

**"TENNYSON" ** Victor yelled as he tried to stand up only to fall down again. Every time he tried to stand up and walk he fell on his head

"He he it seems this guy isn't that useless" Ben chuckled

**"Argh!...I will get you Tennyson"** Viktor yelled as he tried to charge his body with electricity but unfortunately...

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Only to get electrified in the end

"He he. Hmm...Slippery and highly conductive slime. It can be useful with **Shocksquatch and Amphibian. **Let's see what more it can do" Ben grinned as fired another ball of slime causing Viktor to cry in pain. He realised that his slime was acidic by noticing the smoke appearing on Viktor's body

"It can be turned acidic too. Well that's cool. My own acid and slime gun" Ben grinned as he touched his symbol again. With a bright green flash **Diamonhead** appeared in his place

"**Argh...It's impossible. I can't believe it. You can't defeat me TENNY..." **Before his sentence could be finished Ben smashed him in his guts.

"This time I will make sure you don't get out" Ben grabbed Viktor by his collar as his whole body started covering with green crystals. With in no time every part of his body except his head were engulfed with crystal

**"TENNYSON...I WILL KILL YOU" ** Viktor roared

"Oh...I would like you try but how are you going to do it with your back covered in unbreakable crystals" Ben chuckled

"If I were you I would break the mask on his face" A masculine voice echoed causing Ben to turn around. Ben looked around himself . No one was there except a black cat

"Who said that?" Ben yelled

"I did" The voice said

"Dude, Who is this "I" ?" Ben groaned

"Are you blind? I am standing in front of you here" Ben's eyes widened as he realized. It was the cat speaking to him

"Whoa, Now what are you? an alien cat?" Ben sighed. This night was getting longer and longer

"Meow ,I am not an alien Ben Tennyson unlike you" The cat smirked

"Whoa, How did you know my name?" Ben snapped. Now he was getting suspicious

"He he, It's not time for us to properly meet Ben but I gotta say you are good, I am your big fan . We will meet in time. We surely will but for next time break the mask to destroy a hollow" The cat chuckled and vanished like a blur

"This night keeps getting stranger and stranger" Ben groaned. Suddenly a yellow bolt of electricity was fired towards Viktor, Smashing his head into peaces. The explosion was so powerful that Ben was forced to stumble a few steps back

"Damn! First a talking cat and now this. What the hell is going on?" Ben yelled

"You should go to your friends, They might be needing your assistance" The same voice of cat echoed but this time no one was visible. Ben growled. But the voice was right, He could catch the cat later

"The first thing in the morning, I am going to make a brief conversation with Gwen" Ben sighed in annoyance as he tapped on his symbol once again and a bright green flash engulfed the area

**Scene change**

"That was a low blow Urahara" The cat said to the man who was wearing a hat

"Well it was not like he needed help, I just wanted to demonstrate that's all" Urahara chuckled

"He is going to be a major part of all this just like the other one , Isn't he?" The cat asked

"Only time can tell but knowing Ben 10, I know that he surely will" Urahara replied with a grin

**Next time Ben's secret is revealed to Ichigo and Rukia , He is going into school and meeting all of Ichigo's friends. Who are of course not so normal . By the way should Ben attend the same class with Ichigo ? **

**Any thought for the pairings?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fish Bone-D chuckled as he looked towards his preys. He was not only going to get a very tasty soul, But he was going to get a shinigami too. He never ate a Shinigami before. Today was surely his lucky day

"Hey let's give your idea a try even if it looks stupid. So give me your sword soul reaper" Ichigo spoke with his trademark scowl but his eyes were sparkling with determination

"My name is not soul reaper, It's Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia spoke with a smile as she handed over her sword to Ichigo

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo " Ichigo grinned as both of them shook each others hand and added with a scowl " Let's hope it doesn't become our last greeting"

"GRRRRRRAHHHHHHH" The Hollow growled closing near them

"We should hurry, The Hollow is closing" Rukia slightly panicked. Both of them shared a look as Rukia brought her sword closer to Ichigo's chest

"LET'S DO IT" Ichigo yelled and without waiting for any moment Rukia stabbed Ichigo. The Hollow was suddenly attacked by three green laser like beams causing him to fall on ground with a yelp of pain

"Feh, Sorry guys I was late. Traffic is a kill now a days" **Jetray **landed on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo covered in samurai robes and carrying a sword just like that soul reaper girl from before, The only difference was that Ichigo's sword was larger

"So what did I miss?" **Jetray** groaned as he fired two another neuro- shock beams towards the hollow causing it to cry with pain

"Alien hero step aside, I am going to handle that guy" Ichigo smirked and unsheathed his sword

"Umm...are you sure?" Ben dumbfounded

"Yeah Damn sure" Ichigo spoke with determination as he dashed towards the Fishbone-D and started cutting him apart. Ben's jaw dropped and he turned to Rukia

"I assume you have something to do with Ichigo making a hollow sushi. Miss Soul Reaper?" Ben asked with a sigh

"Well ..." Rukia was about to say something but a sound of beep interrupted her.

"Oh please...not this time. It's just 26 minutes for God's sake" Ben cursed under his breath. Suddenly the symbol on his chest turned red and with a green flash Ben appeared at the place of **Jetray**

Rukia's eyes widened as a human stood at the place of the creature. This also answered her question that why she was sensing that the creature was human

"Argh...Damn! I am starting to hate you now" Ben growled at the Ultimatrix

"So you are a human?" Rukia asked with curiosity

"Well...Let me introduce myself. I am Ben Tennyson. A superhero " Ben replied with a grin

"I assume it was you with eyes all over his body...and...

"Yep " Ben interrupted her with a chuckle and pointed towards his ultimatrix with a grin"Well thanks to this I can transform into various aliens"

"An artifact allowing human to transform into creatures. Hmm..that's amazing. I am Rukia Kuchiki by the way" Rukia extended her hand towards the wielder of the ultimatrix

"The protector of the living meets the protector of the dead. It's quite a history. Isn't it?" Ben chuckled as he shook her hand

"It surely is" Rukia nodded with a smile. First meeting a boy who can break through her kido ...and now held all of her soul reaper powers, Now this strange shapeshifter...Tonight was surely something special

Ben was about to speak something but suddenly a kick from behind smashed him on the ground. Ben winced in pain and turned around only to see an angry Ichigo facing him with a frown on his face

"Look..buddy I can explain..." Ben said as he slowly got back on his feet only for Ichigo to grab him by his collar

"First this soul reaper and hollow business and now you,WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ? " Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo...let me go...you are choking me" Ben pleaded. Ichigo quickly realized that his physical strength is increased and let Ben go. Ben fell on his knees and looked at Ichigo with a glare

"I save your sisters and this is the way you treat me" Ben growled as he slowly stood up

"Yeah yeah, Can we please get on the topic?" Ichigo replied with a frown causing Rukia to look at him

"Alright hot shot. Let me ask you you seen Spiderman?" Ben asked with grin

"WHAT?" Ichigo scowled . _"what kind of question was that?" _He mentally asked to himself. "Of course I did"

"Batman?"

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded . He was starting to get annoyed now

"Men in Black?"

" you really going to answer? or you are toying with me?" Ichigo replied with a stern glare

"I am all three of them combined. A superhero and intergalactic cop" Ben spoke with a proud grin causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"Inter gallectic cop, Seriously?"

"So what? If shinigamis can exist then why can't intergallectic cops do?" Ben raised his eyebrows. Ichigo sighed. Today was the strangest day of life. He felt his life had turned into a combo of manga and sci fie. Just when his mind was starting to get ovrboard. He started feeling dizzy and fell on ground. Ben dashed forward and caught him in just a nick of second

"Should I call an ambulance?" Ben asked with concern as he carefully put Ichigo on the ground

"Dont worry he will be fine" Rukia assured

"What about his family?" Ben once again asked in concern as he looked over the rest of unconscious bodies of other members of Kurosaki family

"No problem! I can heal them. They will be completely alright by morning" Rukia once again assured Ben with a pout. Ben face palmed. That girl was starting to remind him of Gwen. Gwen? . Yeah right. It was possible that she could have some justified answers

"Well, I don't really need your help but if you really want to do something you can put them back inside the house" Rukia offered

"Feh, No big deal for Great Ben 10" Ben chuckled with a proud grin and activated his Ultimatrix. With in a few seconds a bright green flash engulfed the whole area

**Scene change**

Jetray sighed as his every attempts to wake Gwen failed. Man! He didn't know his cousin was such a heavy sleeper. He flew all the way from Japan and here his cousin was sleeping. Not only that, She wasn't answering both her plumber's badge and cellphone

"_Alright Dweeb! I am sorry but we will have to do it the hard way"_ Ben said to himself with an evil smirk, then tapped on the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash **Water Hazard** appeared on his place.

"Hot Shower coming" Ben yelled and fired a bucketful of cold water on the sleeping form of Ben

"ARGHHHHHH" With a loud yelp Gwen jumped from her bed causing Ben to broke out in laughter

Gwen narrowed her eyes. It was none other than her stupid cousin. Granted! He was now more mature but there were a few times he tends to revert back to his 10 year old self. Ben reverted back to his human form but he was still laughing

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON...

"Ha! Take a look at yourself Dweeb. He he" Ben mocked with a smirk

"So this is indeed one of his 10 year old mood swings" Gwen sighed in annoyance and glared towards her laughing cousin. Before Ben could understand what is happening he shot in the air like spring and he was covered in pink mana ropes

"Ben, Can you please tell me what are you doing here? At this early. Or this is one of those infamous moodswings of yours" Gwen frowned. She was working late night for a project. She didnt expect water hazard to wake her up at 4 am in the morning. She couldn't believe her cousin could get so annoying that he fly over from Japan just to make fun of her

"Sorry Gwen, I really didnt wanted to do that" Ben who was tied in mana ropes pleaded with a sheepish grin

" Oh care to tell me" Gwen frowned. She was assuming it was just some usual things.. School Project or homework. Ben will never change

"About shinigamis and hollows" As Ben completed the sentence he found himself free from mana ropes and gently landing on the ground. He looked over Gwen, She was looking at him with such intent that could poke holes through his chest

"Gwe..."

"Shut up and take me to the library back home. NOW " Gwen spoke in a tone which left no argument

**Time skip**

"There is no particular info about that. But some high level mystics claimed that they learned their spells from shinigamis. A rumor also says that they are highly powerful creatures leading the souls to peaceful after life. About hollows there is a lot of information. They are hungry and empty souls which targets humans with high spiritual powers. Sometimes they attack their own families or sometimes..they attack someone who they desperately want to destroyed before death. Just like the way King Viktor attacked you" Gwen concluded her judgment with a lot of books levitating around her

"So its possible that Rukia girl won't be there when I go back?" Ben asked

"Most probably, A few mystics have also warned people to not interact too much with shinigamis and Hollows. Ben, You should remember that" Gwen warned

"Come on, I am the awesome Ben 10" Ben groaned

"Stop being overconfident! I admit you are strong but mystics have also claimed that shinigami has powers no one can imagine. However I don't personally believe you are a pushover and you can put up some tough battles against any one. You need to remember you are not unbeatable. Remeber Khyber, Vilgax and Diagon. Eon too. Even Ben 10000 couldn't beat him easily" Gwen warned

"I know Ben but still I am awesome" Ben chuckled

"You will never change, Won't you?" Gwen sighed

"Nope" Ben chuckled causing Gwen to smile

"I am interested in meeting this Shinigami girl" Gwen spoke with interest

"I will let you know if I see her again, Anyways I gotta head back to japan. See ya" Ben grinned and activated his Ultimatirx . Soon green flash engulfed the area

"Okay, But next time if you need help ask nicely" Gwen replied with a frown

"Next time I will be using **Goop**" Jetray smirked as he took a flight

"BENJAMIN..." But before Gwen could do or say anything Ben had vanished into the sky

**Scene changed**

Ichigo sighed . No body remembered anything from last night. Not only that their memories were also removed. Not removed to be exact modified. It looked like the real life version of MIB or the shinigami was behind it. But where were they?.

Suddenly with a cracking noise the door opened , Revealing Ben outside. He quickly dashed inside the house and mumbled apologies towards Isshin

"Sorry, I am late Mr Kurosaki" Ben spoke in an apologetic tone

"No need to say sorry Ben, Karin already told me you went to collect your academic material" Isshin spoke in jovial tone

"Take the name of devil and here he comes" Ichigo scowled mentally

"Thank god you weren't in that room when truck broke through our house, Otherwise I won't be able to face my old friend Max again" Isshin spoke with a funny expression and patted Ben on shoulders . Ben groaned. There was nothing to freak out cause he was there when Rukia modified the memories of Kurosaki family

"Come on Ben get some breakfast, Today is your first day of highschool here. You shouldn't be late" Yuzu spoke with a kind smile as she served the dish on the table

"Yeah you are right , I was hungry anyways" Ben chuckled and took a seat near Ichigo. As Ben sat near him Ichigo greeted him with a scowl

"Well, It seems you had a bad dream last night" Ben sighed as he looked at Ichigo's face

"I don't think that was dream. Especially when it involved an real life MIB agent and a shinigami" Ichigo whispered trying to keep his voice low

"So you remember?" Ben asked as he took a couple of sips of his orange juice

"Of course I do Einstein, Only they don't" Ichigo replied with a frown and pointed a finger towards his family

"Well that was not my part, It was on that Rukia gal. But still anything like that won't happen again. I am on a vacation and that girl should be at her something...soul..place now" Ben explained with a sigh

"I hope you are right but still...Thanks for helping my family" Ichigo spoke reluctantly with a small smile

"No need to, that was my pleasure" Ben replied with a grin

**Scene change**

"It isn't fair, It really isn't fair. My marks weren't good but I still passed" Ben whined once again

"Yeah yeah I know. But the education system here is quite strict here. Either you need to go back home or you begin classes with me" Ichigo sighed once again as he handed over an envelope to Ben

Ben Tennyson groaned once again. He saved the universe, Defeated the Diagon and Malware, Whooped the butt of Vilgax but still...He couldn't get admission into the next grade here. At a time it was both humiliating and annoying to be held back for a year and doing classes all over again. Guess what? Plumbers refused to help him just because this matter was silly

Crap! Go and ask someone else when Vilgax attacks you. Anyways, Despite boiling with anger Ben didn't has any choice now. The schools back home had already stopped accepting applications a long time ago when his parents enrolled him into this stupid exchange program. Argh! That sucks man

"He he, So sometimes even being a combination of all three doesn't help" Ichigo taunted with a smirk causing Ben to frown

"Well well but still its better then being a orange haired strawberry" Ben mocked

"Hey don't comment on my hair or my name" Ichigo snapped causing Ben to grin. That guy was too quick to be angered. He he Ben never had such fun since Gwen

Our heroes continued their conversation about the school as they walked inside Ichigo's class or to be exact Ben's class too. He he kinda annoying for Ben but it was truth

There were two girls talking about the truck breaking into Ichigo's house, One was a cute orange haired girl. Whose bust could rival any supermodel while other was a black haired tomboyish girl. Ben gotta admit she had quite athletic look. As the black haired girl spoke something about Ichigo being injured or something worse, Ichigo got annoyed and rushed to hit her in the head. He he , Just like his father Ichigo was unique in his own way. Funny

"So who is this new guy with you Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as she noticed a whistling american standing besides Ichigo

"Men in Bla...sorry Men in Green" Ichigo mentally sighed and replied in his usual tone" He is Ben Tennyson. Our house guest and an exchange student from US. Also he is begi..."

Before Ichigo could explain Ben elbowed him with an angry glare stopping him from revealing about his real grade

"US? really that sounds cool" Orihime squealed, She heard a lot about America but never met an american personally

"Yeah, Ichigo's dad is a family friend . Nice to meet you too. I am Ben Tennyson and you?" Ben said with a bright smile

"Inoue Orihime nice to meet you too Ben-San" Orihime spoke with a bow

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Glad to meet you Ben" Tatsuki spoke with a smile and extended her hand which Ben shook gently

"Teenyson-san, I really didn't expect you in this class" Ben's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice, Ichigo's expression were the same

_"Don't tell me its..." _Ben mentally said to himself as he turned around.

"Argh not her again. This MIG is enough trouble to handle , I can't handle her too" Ichigo freaked out as he saw Rukia in front of him

"Since Ben-san is new just like me He won't have any books on him . So May I look at your texts?" Rukia asked in a humble tone. However it seemed devious on Ichigo's side and a little bit on Ben's side too

"Oh that's Kuchiki -san she transferred here moments ago. Just like you Ben" Tatsuki said with a smile

Before Ichigo or Ben could voice out their thoughts, Rukia extended her hand with a simple note written on it

**"Speak a word and I will kill you both" **

**Scene change**

"What doust thou two intend of me? leading me to such place" Rukia spoke in her usual tone. Ben and Ichigo looked at each other and sighed

"For god's sake stop speaking like that" Ben growled in annoyance once again. It was feeling like he was on a date with Shakespeare himself

"Tennyson-san. It's rude. I learned all of it in a single day" Rukia snapped

"What did you read? Old fashioned Horror mangas" Ben sighed in annoyance

"Yeah this MIG speaks right, Why are you not back to your soul society? and What the heck is going on? " Ichigo yelled. Now after all this he was getting frustrated

"You fool! Only shinigamis can return to soul society, I lost my shinigami powers last night" Rukia snapped.

"Huh? So Who has them now? Ichigo?" Ben dumbfounded

"Correct" Rukia nodded and dropped the bomb. The fact was that she lost all of her powers to Ichigo, And needed time to recover. Until then Ichigo will have to perform her duties.

Well,...Only if she could get him to agree

"I refuse, I am not such good guy that I will fight monsters for complete strangers" Ichigo spoke in a firm tone

"Dude you sound like a total jerk. You have powers and you should understand the responsiblities comes with them" Ben spoke in a serious tone

"That's it! You two are perfect match. Take this MIG guy . He can fight monsters really well and he is already in this superhero field" Ichigo replied with a scowl causing Ben to frown

"Not can. Will. I will kick those hollow's asses if that's what it takes to save innocent souls. Humans , aliens or souls it doesnt matter who they are, I will help the people in need no matter what" Ben snapped angrily. He was getting frustrated with Ichigo's attitude

"Tennyson-san your attitude is something which can be expected from the protector of living and I admire that. But it's not your job. It's Ichigo's . You and I can help him but in the end he has to do the job" Rukia spoke in a serious tone

"Whatever" Ichigo mumbled and started to leave again. He felt slightly bad for doing this but why risk your life for complete strengers?

"I see,...sorry If I disappointed you" Rukia spoke in an emotionless tone

Before Ben could come up with any wise crack remark Rukia smirked and took out a glow with skull mark on the front and punched Ichigo.

Ben's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he saw another Ichigo emerging from Ichigo and One of them fell on ground. It didn't took much time for him to understand that Rukia forced out Ichigo's spirit form but why?

Ichigo panicked as he was thrown out of his body and started throwing rants at Rukia

"Ben-san I prefer if you leave for now" Rukia spoke as she turned to Ben

"But why?" Ben dumbfounded

"It's something that I and Ichigo should handle, Thou can go and tend to your other duties" Rukia replied in a casual tone

"Okay " Ben hesitantly nodded and turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Ichigo's lifeless body

"What about "this" ?" Ben asked as he poked Ichigo's nose

"HEY, TREAT MY BODY WITH RESPECT"

"I will handle it, Rest assured" Rukia assured with a smile.

"Alright Ichigo have a blast" Ben chuckled and activated his Ultimatrix. Transformed into** Jetray** and left

"Show-off" Ichigo mumbled

"Jerk" Ben muttered

**Scene change**

The other day went quite peacefully. Ben also met a large guy named Chad, A womanizer named Mizurio and whole bunch of guys. In short the day passed out without any action on his part. When Ichigo returned Ben noticed some sort of change in his attitude as he didnt complain about being a shinigami

However Rukia also graced the house with her appearance and the house had another interesting member. Also the reason behind the sudden disappearance of Karin and Yuzu's cloths were revealed. No matter how much he tried, Ben couldn't stop laughing when he saw the complete scene.

Ben didn't know but he was starting to get a feeling that a new set of his adventures has just begun

**Time skip (Next day)**

Ben sighed once again as he started climbing steps of an unknown appartment. Why was he here? Well there was quite an interesting reason behind that

**Scene change**

"WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded " Look I havent tested ramen in my whole life, So I am not the best person to ask"

"That's why. A person who doesn't know about ramen would be a perfect gunie...I mean guest" Tatsuki spoke with a sheepish smile

"Well but I really don't prefer Ramen" Ben groaned " Besides I have a lot of home work to do"

"Oh Tennyson-san, Please. Let us show our hospitality to a foreigner" Orihime spoke with flames in her eyes

_"Where the hack it Ichigo and Rukia when I need them?"_ Ben sighed. Even after a long arguments the wielder of Ultimatrix was helpless against the girl pouts

**Flashback end**

"Ichigo said it was on the second floor" Ben recalled as he started climbing a stairs. Just after climbing a floor he encountered a weird guy with glasses and stomped over him in hurry

"Damn! I am sorry . Hey Mister are you alright?" Ben spoke in an apologetic tone as the white haired man with glasses stood up slowly

"No need to apologise lad" The man with glasses said with a smirk and pushed his glassed from his nose " But you might want to watch your step back there"

"I surely will sir" Ben spoke in a casual tone as he started climbing again

"But I don't think it would be a big trouble for someone who handled a much powerful hollow with ease couple of days ago. The rumor was that one of us managed to escape into america during the shinigami war but I never believed them. Although your method and powers seem unusal but your eyes , They share the same look. I am glad that I am not the last of our prestigious clan anymore"

As Ben heard this his eyes widened and he almost jumped from the strairs to catch the weird man. But before Ben could confront him the man was gone

"_What was that? About the clan thing and shinigamis? I didn't get it but things are starting to get thicker. I should stay on my guard from now on" _Ben said to himself as he dashed towards Orihime's apartment

**Scene change**

"Well, He will be up at any moment. So the new ramen is ready" Tatsuki asked as she looked at the watch

"Yeah, The honey, Egg, Onion and fish combo is ready" Orihime pumped her fist in the air. Tatsuki sweat dropped. The american will need a lot a guts to eat this at a time

Orihime's eyes suddenly went to her teddy bear who looked depressed ( according to her). She quickly rushed towards it and took it in her hand

"Oh Enraku you seem sad today" Orihime cooed her teddy. Suddenly she felt her fingers getting wet. Her eyes widened when she realized it was BLOOD dripping out from it's body

"What's..this..." Before Orihime could complete her sentance

**BAAAM**

With a huge smash Orihime was smacked on the ground. Tatsuki panicked as she saw her best friend falling. She dashed to help her but she too was knocked backwards by some invisible force

**Scene change**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ben's ears perked as he heard Tatsuki's voice. He angrily knocked door several times but no body responded.

**"**Alright then let's do it the hard way**" **Ben grinned as he pulled up his sleeve and activated the Ultimatrix. With in a few seconds a bright green flash engulfed the area

**Acidwire was**** getting antsy **, His work with Orihime was almost finished and he intended to do the same to Tatsuki too. He raised his claws , ready to finish off Tatsuki in one strike. But before he could attack for final time a green ultrasonic howl smashed him on the wall

The hollow quickly regained his balance and looked infront of him. A werewolf like creature was standing between Tatsuki and him

"Hey you are one of the alien buddies" Orihime yelled. Ben turned towards her, Her body was lying on the ground lifeless which meant this was her spirit form

"Yep" Ben nodded and gave her a thumbs up. " So you Mr red skull masked SSerpent guy tried to hurt them" Ben growled at the red and brown naga like hollow again firing another howl towards him which acidwire barely dodged.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU? " Acidwire snapped angrily

"ME? Well that's a nice question" Ben said with a playful smile..." I am..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Name : Benjamin Kirby Tennyson**

**Age : 16 years**

**Nationality : American**

**Occupation : High school student **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Real occupation : Full time Superhero**

**So guys did you like it? Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time**

**Acidwire was**** getting antsy **, **His work with Orihime was almost finished and he intended to do the same to Tatsuki too. He raised his claws , ready to finish off Tatsuki in one strike. But before he could attack for final time a green ultrasonic howl smashed him on the wall**

**The hollow quickly regained his balance and looked infront of him. A werewolf like creature was standing between Tatsuki and him**

**"Hey you are one of the alien buddies" Orihime yelled. Ben turned towards her, Her body was lying on the ground lifeless which meant this was her spirit form**

**"Yep" Ben nodded and gave her a thumbs up. " So you Mr red skull masked SSerpent guy tried to hurt them" Ben growled at the red and brown naga like hollow again firing another howl towards him which acidwire barely dodged.**

**"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU? " Acidwire snapped angrily**

**"ME? Well that's a nice question" Ben said with a playful smile..." I am..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Name : Benjamin Kirby Tennyson**

**Age : 16 years**

**Nationality : American**

**Occupation : High school student **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Real occupation : Full time Superhero**

**As Ben is on his way to Orihime's house, He is met by a strange invidual who claims he is one of "them". However he disappears before our hero can get my info on him. Here Ichigo was attacked by a hollow named Acidwire but he manages to injure him, Causing Acidwire to flee**

**Here Orihime and Tatsuki are attacked by Acidewire but before all else can fail our hero has arrived to rescue...**

**So what happens next? Story continues...**

**Blitzwolfer **dodged a deadly blow from acidwire again and charged towards him with a quick attack. Acidwire opened his mouth and spitted a large amount of acid causing Ben to stumble backwards with pain

"Yuck, Spitting on your opponent, Feh thats the worst way of fighting" Ben growled and fired an ultrasonic howl again. This time Acidwire disappeared with in the thin air

"Come on where is he now?" Ben sighed with frustration. His all senses were on full alert now. Suddenly he turned around as he felt something behind him

BAAM

Ben double jumped in the air, barely dodging the acidwire's whip like tail but this wasn't the end. Acidwire quickly fired his liquid acid towards Ben again. **Blitzwolfer **was able to dodge most of it but some of them made contact with the part which was already slightly burned by acidwire's previous attack

"Argh! " Ben winced in pain as he struck on the ceiling by using his toes. First of all he realized he made a wrong choice into selecting this alien but that wasn't entirely his fault. He wanted **Big Chill** but the watch gave him **Blitzwolfer** . He admitted he had keen senses and quite reasonable amount of strength and speed but that Naga guy's ability to disappear and reappear ount of no where made him a tough opponent.

"Scared, Sperhero" Acidwire taunted " Back away until you have time, I just want Orihime not you."

"I will offer you an advise Mr Weirdo. Never underestimate three things in your life. I, me..." Ben chuckled as he shot towards Acidwire by using his powerful legs. Acidwire spun around trying to hit Ben by using his whip like tail. Ben sidestepped it and managed to land on it bare chest

"AND myself" He completed his sentence as he slashed the hollow on his chest smashing him on the ground

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Acidwire cried in pain , Ben didn't stopped at this. He used the hollow's condition as his advantage and grabbed his tail

"Congratulations. Mr weirdo. You win the jackpot on the game show Who wants to be smashed by angry alien superhero?" Ben smirked and lifted him by using is tail, After spinning him around for a while Ben smashed him on a nearby wall

"Also a special price for successfully hurting two innocent girls while I am in the city" **Blitzwolfer **opened tendrils of his mouth and fired an ultrasonic howl towards Acidwire, This time Acidwire took the full extent of Ben's attack and he was sent flying away crashing into the wall. Multiple cracks appeared on wall and a number of debris fell on it's head

"You won't be able to stop me, Orihime belongs to me " The hollow growled as it slowly stood up

"Nooo, Help me Werewolf-san" Orhime shrieked with horror

"Don't worry girl, When I am here there is no need to fear" Ben winked with a howl. Acidwire let out a roar and disappeared into thin air. Ben groaned with annoyance. He was running out of time and also this hide and seek game of this japanese cousin of Ssserpant

"LOOK OUT" Orihime cried. Ben turned around only to Acidewire to smash his tail on his face. The Loboan cried in pain as he was smashed through a wall like a baseball. Acidwire smirked and quickly closed the distance between Ben and him.. Before the wielder of omnitrix could stand up, Acidwire caught him into an anaconda like grip

"You will die" Acidwire growled as he fired a hose of acid on Ben's chest. Ben howled in pain and smashed headbutted Acidwire forcing it to stumble back

"You have really pissed me off" Ben yelled as he fired another Ultrasonic howl. Acidwire managed to dodge but the lower part of his body made a contact, Forcing him to lose balance

"GRRRRRRAHHHHH" Ben jumped on him with all his strength and pinned him on the ground. Acidwire roared and used his tail to smash Ben on the floor. Before getting smashed Ben fired an ultrasonic howl once again , It hit straight on acidwire's face, smashing the hollow on the middle part of ceiling

Orihime rushed to injured alien, Who was wincing pain. Ben rubbed his burnt temple, He realized it quite painfully that using this alien wasn't a perfect choice

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked with concern as she helped Ben getting up

"I am f9 , just feeling a little sore now" Ben groaned " Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, I am. I am quite excited. I never guessed I will meet a real superhero" Orihime squealed

"Thanks..." Before Ben could complete his sentence, The symbol on his chest turned red and gave a sound of beep. "Crap" Ben muttered as with a flash he reverted back to human

"BEN-SAN?" Orihime dumbfounded as the werewolf turned into her supposed to be guest "It means you are..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Wait a minute, You are from US and the superheroes are from US too" Orihime squealed "Oh now I understand . It's just like comic book thing. Wow, It's so exciting"

"Yeah " Ben sighed. He needed to inform Rukia to fix things. Because this matter was beyond his understanding. He didn't know how to put a soul back into its body. He also needed to take Tatsuki to a hospital. Man! Why didn't he has any alien with healing powers?. It would have been cool if he did that.

"GRRRRRRRRAH" Ben and Orihime turned as the hollow popped his head from the ceiling. Without wasting any time Ben dialed up his ultimatrix and with a bright green flash, A creature with eyes all over his body except his head and bat like ears appeared in his place. He also had light yellow skin

"I WILL KILL YOU" The acidwire rushed to Ben with a battle cry. Orihime cowered in fear and rushed behind Ben's back. Ben took a long breath and closed all of his eyes. A larger eye opened on his chest, and from a powerful green wave of energy rushed to Acidewire

BAAAAAAAM

"GRAAAHHHH" Acidewire gave a shriek of pain as The beam sent him smashing into other building with a shockwave. Ben grinned as the he blew smoke around him

"BULLSEYE" Ben chuckled

"Ben is that monster gone?" Orihime spoke as she cowered behind him

"He sounds like a tough ass, I don't think he would go down easily" Ben replied with a grin " Heya No need to worry, This makes thing more interesting". He added with a smirk as he fired a couple of beams from his shoulders and neck

"Ah ah. Don't be a bad boy" Ben grinned and turned around. Orihime's eyes widened as she saw Acidwire trapped in a wall of fire

"GRRRAHHH. I will finish you off" Acidwire roared

"You can't big boy, Eye am not so easy to get beaten" Ben chuckled. Acidwire growled. This weird creature was tougher opponent than he thought. He had a number of eyes on his body, so it was impossible to sneak up on him. The ears on his head won't be only for show too. Then suddenly his eyes went to Tatsuki and a sinister plan formed into his mind. As much as he knew from when he was alive, This alien creatures were so callled superheroes who will do anything to help people in need, Anything at all...

"He he, You can't play attention on both sides superhero" Acidewire chuckled with a sinister grin.

"Oh yeah, We will see that" Ben smirked. Now preparing to take this Japanese version of Sserpant down.

"Watch out" Acidewire smirked and fired a most powerful hose of acid at Tatsuki.

"Crap" Ben muttered in annoyance and jumped at Tastsuki. If this was one of his more agile aliens he would be able to dodge and save Tatsuki at a same time but sadly **Eye Guy** wasn't that faster. Towards Orihime's horror Ben moved in front of the attack...

"AHHHHHHHH" Ben cried in pain as acid made contact with his eyes. It felt like all of his body was burning. He fell on his knees due to severe pain and reverted back to his human form.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING" Ben yelled with pain as he rubbed his eyes

**Scene change**

"So the hollows attack their families?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression as he jumped on several rooftrops

" Hollows only eat souls so they can ease their pain and suffering. Hollows go after the ones they love most to fill their empty hearts" Rukia explained and added with a serious note "The mark on Orihime's leg is actually the bite from a Hollow, and her dead brother is definitely going to be attacking her again"

"Then we have to hurry" Ichigo clenched his fists with determination as the duo dashed towards Orihime's house

**Scene change**

"BEN-SAN!" Orihime rushed to help him but the Acidwire managed to get free from the wall of fire in time and stood infront of her

"Stop it! Why are you hurting my friends like this?" Orihime yelled. The hollow growled and looked at her with pain " Did you even forget my voice Orihime...?" However before his words could be finished a cry from Ben interrupted him

"Why don't you pick someone of your own size BASTARD? Before killing her you have to finish me off." Ben roared as he stood up and tried to get a hold on his watch. Unfortunately he wasn't able to see clearly yet. He tried to grab his ultimatrix but the Acidwire's tail smashed on him

"GRRAAH" Ben cried with pain as he was smashed backwards

"Don't interrupt me when I am talking to her" The hollow growled , Ben slowly stood up grunting in pain " You didnt...say please" He added with a grin as he spit out some blood

Orihime looked at Ben in amusement, Even if the situations weren't on their side. The boy had a grin on his face and he was joking with such deadly enemy. Ben was really brave

"PLEEASE" Acidwire yelled as he tried to slash Ben with his large claw, Ben sighed as he felt the monster closing to him. Was this his end?. He expected a major hit but what came was...

CLANCK

Ben's ear perked as he heard sound of metal clashing with some hard surface.

"Well well Who thought I would be saving your ass MIG" A familiar voice echoed. Ben groaned as he recognised who it belonged to. Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived

"Yeah yeah whatever, It seems we are even now" Ben sighed causing Ichigo to smirk

"Are you alright Ben? " Rukia asked with concern as she checked up on the wielder of Ultimatrix "There are slight burn marks on your wrist and a little bit on your eyes"

"What can I say? Wrong alien choice" Ben scoffed as Rukia touched one of his wounds

"No need to worry I will heal you soon, Thankfully it's nothing serious" Rukia's hands began glowing as she started her work. Ben sighed in relief as he started feeling better

"WHY ? WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING ?" The hollow snapped as Ichigo tightened his grip on Zanpakuto

"I may not be a superhero " Ichigo scoffed then added with a smirk " But its my job , If you want to kill Orihime or anyone else you have to got through me first". Acidwire gritted his teeth and took a few steps back.

"Did I scare him off?" Ichigo wondered and turned to Tatsuki and Ben. If Ben wasn't there Tatsuki could have been killed, He clenched his fists as he looked on the ground. Tatsuki was lying their on floor and Ben had several burn marks on his body which were being healed by Rukia. He gritted his teeth as he thought they shouldn't have been involved into this. His eyes widened as he noticed Orihime lying on the ground

"Kurosaki-kun, Thanks for saving me . I didn't know you were a superhero too" Orihime greeted from behind. Ichigo turned around with wide eyes

"How? How can you see me?" Ichigo dumbfounded

"Because she is dead, This is her soul" Acidwire replied and smashed his tail onto him. Ichigo swung his sword to block the attack but towards his surprise he couldnt block.

BAAAAAM

Ichigo was sent flying away, smashing through the wall. As Ichigo landed on top of a roof, blood began spilling from his forehead. Going up to the newly-formed hole in the wall Acidwire taunted " Despite how much you talk, you are too slow. That alien buddy did better than you"

Ichigo frowned as Acidwire added with a newfound smirk " Was that too much shock for you ? Seeing her soul removed". Ichigo tightened his grip on zanpakuto but the Hollow spat out an acid-like substance which, hitting Ichigo's hand

"GRAAAAAH" Ichigo cried in pain as the zanpakuto fell on ground. Acidwire chuckled and smashed his tail on the substitute soul reaper. sending him crashing down into the streets below.

"Kurosaki-kun " Orihime yelled as Acidwire grabbed her in a death grip and jumped out of the building

"Orihime! Did you truly forget about me?" Acidwire spoke in painful voice as Orihime tried to bite off his tail. Orihime looked in the creature's eyes. Her eyes widened as the realization hurt her. It was none other than her brother. Sora Inoue

"Yeahowwwww" With a battle cry three laser like beams smashed on the Acidwire;s skull . The hollow cried in pain as he felt his body getting numb causing him to let go of Orihime. Orihime looked up only to see a manta ray creature landing on the ground

"Sorry girl, I was late but I will make sure this asshole pays for what he did" Ben growled as he tapped on his dial. With a bright green flash **Fourarms ** appeared in his place and without wasting any moment jumped on Acidwire

"Wake up ..wake up" Ichigo groaned in pain and opened up his eyes groggily . Slowly his vision got cleared and he saw Rukia standing in front of him

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked as he tried to stand up

"Ben is giving the hollow a beating" Rukia grinned as she pointed at the tetra mend smashing his fists on hollow, Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed even ground was shaking from this impact and created a pithole which was getting bigger and bigger with **Four arm's** hits on hollow

"BEN-SAN! Wait, Don't hurt him" Orihime cried and jumped in the pit. Ben growled and caught acidwire by his tail swinging him around several times smashed him on the floor

"Why?" Ben gritted his teeth

" Ben he is her brother" Ben dumbfounded and looked up. It was Ichigo and Rukia jumping in pithole

"Are you retarded?" Ben dumbfounded. However his eyes widened as several cracks on the acidwire's skull revealed human like face behind that

"Why? Why are you doing such horrible things to us? Big brother. " Orihime demanded with a tearful voice.

Acidwire growled in pain and rushed at Orihime only for Ben to clap his hands altogether. A powerful sonic wave smashed him backwards

"If you put a finger on her, I will crush you" Ben yelled

"ARGHHHHH! SHE IS THE REASON WHY I AM LIKE THIS" Acidwire roared smashing his tail on Ben. Ben took a step back and grabbed it in between.

"You can't be her brother, If you were, You won't be trying to kill your OWN SISTER" Ben growled as he pulled Acidwire closer and smashed two of his fists on his guts. Acidwire was smashed backwards. Ben jumped on him, Pinning his tail and upper part of his body

"STOP IT! MY brother would never hurt anybody" Orihime fell on her knees crying

"After I died, You prayed to me everyday. That made me happy" Acidewire began in a strained voice trying to breakfree from Ben's death grip. "After you became friends with Tatsuki, your praying began to stop, and after your became friends with Ichigo, the praying stopped altogether. " Acidewire snapped and spit out some acid on Ben. But towards everyone's amusement nothing happened

"I am bulletproof, Laserproof , Fireproof and in this case Acidproof" Ben grinned and punched him in guts causing the hollow to wince in pain

"HOW YOU TALK ABOUT ICHIGO BECAME SO IRRITATING AND PAINFUL, NOW THAT'S WHY I..." Ben's fist on his face interrupted him

"Don't act like I am not even here" Ben growled smashing it on the ground

"Why? Why? I stopped praying because I didn't want you to worry about me" Orihime started sobbing " I love you...big brother" with a last sob fell on her knees. This was becoming too much to handle for her

"Is she going to be alright?" Ben asked with concern still not taking his eyes off hollow who looked in deep thought

"She will, The chain isn't removed yet so there is still chance" Rukia replied as she rushed to the unconscious girl and started healing her

"How can you be so heartless?" Ichigo snapped as he stood besides Ben " Big brothers are supposed to protect their sisters, that's why they are born first"

"I know why..." Acidwire trailed off " I know why she did stop praying to me but still I wanted her to pray for me because it was the only time her heart was all mine"

"ASSHOLE" Ben yelled smacking the hollow on his stomach once again, He smashed him on the ground several times and turned to Ichigo " Finish this thing off, quickly"

Ichigo gave a node as Ben stepped aside, He grabbed his zanpakuto tightly and swung his blade in the air, However he stopped surprisingly as his blade reached the Acidwire's face. The hollow who was beaten up like a pulp looked at Ichigo with wide eyes

"The ones who live and the ones who die are just as sad as the other, You are selfish in thinking you are the only one who is sad" Ichigo spoke with a serious tone and added with a scowl " Orihime always wears those hairpins she got from you, everyday , every moment . She never took them off, never ever"

Sora Inoue glanced at Orihime once again, He thought Orihime hated those hairpins and threw them away because the first time he ever had an argument with her sister was because of them. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, Her sister missed him as much as he did

Ichigo held his sword back as the hollow started crying, Everyone's eyes widened as the skull on his face completely shattered revealing Sora's face

"I got a part of myself back now..." Sora trailed off with a strained voice " But I dunno for how much I will remain like this...One day I will lose control and go after her again. It's better if I disappear"

"Don't talk like that, You can be still helped" Ben spoke with a gentle smile as he reverted back to his human form

"We are helping him. When we shinigamis cut the hollows, We actually purify their sins so they can go to the souls society and rest..."

CLANCK

Ben turned around only to see Ichigo with an horrified expression his face and zanpakuto pressed into Sora's chest. It didn't took much time for Ben to realise, Sora decided to end himself

**Flashback**

"I don't want those hairpins " Orihime snapped as she threw the hairpins away

"But hime I bought them for you..." Sora tried to reason with her

"I DONT LIKE THEM" Orihime yelled while facing the wall, And that day for the first time the brother and sister ate dinner without saying a word and slept while both facing the wall. Orihime wanted to apologize but Unfortunately the next day Sora Inoue died due to a road accident

**Flashback end**

_"I have always regretted I wasn't able to say good bye to you, It wouldnt have changed anything but still..."_

"Goodbye Orihime" Sora spoke one last time with a smile on his face

"Goodbye...Big brother" Orihime spoke with a teary smile as Sora faded away. Ben sighed in relief and turned to Ichigo

"Guess we can call ourselves even now" Ichigo smirked

"Well It was me who did the most ass kicking, You were the one who got beaten" Ben chuckled

"HUH? Hey, I saved your sorry ass back there" Ichigo snapped clenching his fists

"Well. That was not bad" Ben grinned and extended his hand. Ichigo shook his hand gently as Ben added with a smirk " Not bad at all" Ichigo's scowl turned into a small smile as both of them looked at each other with respect.

"So that guy went to heaven or something?" Ben dumbfounded

"Yup, He is gone" Rukia replied

"Nevermind that, Kurosaki kun...Tennyson kun...I have a lot of questions...BAAAM" Ben and Ichigo's eyes widened as Rukia knocked Orihime out cold

"Wasn't that a bit rude?" Ben frowned

" Don't worry, She is healed totally. Now I need to remove her memory so she our secrets won't blew out " Rukia spoke as she took out a weird device

"I wish we plumbers had something like that" Ben sighed .

"Huh, You dont" Ichigo raised his eyebrows

"May be we do, But I never gave this mind wash thing a serious thought. Gotta ask Kevin about that" Ben replied with a yawn stretching his arms

"How exactly this thing works?" Ichigo dumbfounded

"Well, It does removes someone's memories but we can't place a new memory inside them. It's a gltich we are trying to remove for years" Rukia replied with a stoic voice

"So that's how she brainwashed your family" Ben turned to Ichigo who gave a nod

"We 'll have to see how well it worked tomorrow" Rukia sighed as she moved to do the same thing to Tatsuki

"Wanna go to smoothies later? The new one here sells burgers too, They are quite good according to people" Ben spoke with a smile

"Guess, I'll give it a try" Ichigo replied with trademark scowl causing Ben to sigh once again

**Scene change**

"It's true ...And then two sumo thiefs broke out the walls with Bazzoka and ..." All the girls around looked at Orihime with wide eyes as she spurted out some things, They didn't understand

"I guess, That's a side effect" Ben groaned turning to Rukia

"Yup" Tatsuki replied with a nod hesitantly " Ben was there too and he knocked out a thief"

"She and her imagination..." Other girls trailed off with a sigh

"Well I actually like this childish brain of hers" A girl with glasses giggled

"It worked well right?" Rukia turned to Ichigo and Ben, This time both of them face palmed instead of replying. It works well or messes up others mind, He he can't know? Can't tell?

**Next time: Cursed Parakeet: Upgrade to the rescue**

**Hello, Friends sorry for taking so much time. Basically I was messed up in what to write . Anyways I personally decided to write if I get enough reviews and writing less reviewed stories later . So if you like this story and want to offer me advise or help then review or send me a pm**

**REgarding the fights, Basically Ben can easily handle the enemies ****which are in the**** beginning of manga so I wanna jump on the save Rukia arc, However I am confused on what to skip.**

**Regarding the pairings, I should do a shinigami or arrancar or the other most obvious choice people want me to (Orihime of course)**

**So please please please read and review**


End file.
